


The Handcuff Game

by MissMM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Games, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMM/pseuds/MissMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules of the Handcuff Game: Seb handcuffs Jim. Seb can do whatever he likes to Jim, until Jim picks the lock on the cuffs. Then...actually, they haven't set up any rules beyond that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handcuff Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Jess (AKA Gatisss on tumblr). It's also my first mildly porny thing I've written. Took me a while to get an idea, but once I did, this thing took right the hell off. Everybody else, enjoy.

Sebastian grabbed his bosses wrist and yanked it behind his back, putting a pair of handcuffs on him. Jim made a small noise of annoyance, but didn’t resist, shifting his weight so he could balance with his hands cuffed behind his back. Sebastian pushed him down and stepped back, admiring the sight of Jim Moriarty kneeling with his hands behind his back, staring challengingly up at his sniper. Seb smiled. “Alright, Jim. Last set was practically brand new, this one’s quite old. Rusty too, I shouldn’t wonder.”

“Last time we played you didn’t even get my suit all the way off,” Moriarty said with a smirk.

Sebastian’s nostrils flared. “Don’t mouth off to somebody who’s got you handcuffed and kneeling, love.” He knew he’d pay for that later and didn’t care; temptation to push Jim around a bit was just too great. 

“Game starts now, _Sebby_.” 

Jim started to move his arms methodically behind his back, but was stopped by Sebastian roughly yanking him up and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Jim nipped at Sebastian’s lower lip and was rewarded with a growl. _This’ll only keep him interested so long,_ Sebastian thought as he explored the criminal’s mouth with his tongue. He slammed his hands into Jim’s chest, propelling the smaller man back several meters. Moriarty barely caught his balance in time and continued to work his hands behind his back.

“Right, I ought to give you something else to do with your hands, shouldn’t I? Let’s see how clever you are with your hands out of service. Get your trousers off.”

Jim glared vindictively, but obediently toed off his shoes and socks. He paused, clearly thinking, and then grinned like a cat, fixing his eyes on the obvious bulge in Sebastian’s denims. “Focus, or I’ll leave you here with your toys,” Moran rumbled. 

Jim ducked his head and examined his trousers, hooking one of his now-bare feet on the seam so as to pull them down. From the expression of annoyance and concentration on his face, Sebastian judged that he was trying to get some leverage by working the waist of his trousers behind his back, and having very little luck doing so. “Seb...help me with the belt?” Moriarty looked up at his sniper pleadingly. Against his better judgement, Sebastian strode over to him and placed a hand on the Irishman’s waistline. His cheekiness sparked a small smile on Jim’s face. 

Sebastian undid the belt with one hand and pulled it off, backing away as he did. “Now, get your damn trousers off or I’ll use this in a way that definitely wasn’t it’s intended purpose.”

“Tell that to your father.”

“Just for that, take off your pants as well.” 

Jim licked his lips and, with a final push of his hips and hands, the trousers fell to the floor. Sebastian was pleased to discover that he wasn’t wearing pants. “Laundry day?” he asked. 

“Happens to the best of us, Seb.” 

“Think I want to see you twisting out of more clothes...shirt. Off. I’ll help.” Sebastian came close again, undoing the buttons of Jim’s suit jacket with one hand and reaching the other around to pinch his cuffed fingers. He slid the jacket down Moriarty’s arms and let it fall onto the chain of the handcuffs, smiling slightly. _That’ll make it harder for him. Slippery bastard._ He ran his hands under Moriarty’s black t-shirt, relishing the feel of the hair brushing down from the man’s navel. He quickly pulled it up and over Jim’s head, pushing it down to rest with the jacket and towering over Jim himself. 

Moriarty seized the opportunity to kiss and bite at Sebastian’s shoulder and chest, giggling and spitting out nonsense in between the two. Sebastian let out a rumble and let his hands slip south, rubbing Moriarty’s hips teasingly.

“Seb--ah!--Seb...”

“What is it?” Seb growled, wrapping his hand around Jim’s length.

Jim looked up at him, batting his lashes innocently. “I picked it.” 

Sebastian saw sudden movement out of the corner of his eye and tried to duck. As a result, Jim’s hand that still had one cuff attached cracked into his temple instead of his jaw, the metal breaking skin. He toppled to the floor, noticing far too late that Jim’s suit coat and shirt had dropped off the chain. Jim sighed, removing the handcuffs and dropping them on Sebastian’s chest. “Kneel, darling. I don’t think anyone wants to see me walking back home with an erection.”

Sebastian swore, rising to his knees and grasping Jim’s hips. _I’ll have to use two pairs next time._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated, but reviews inspire.


End file.
